Wait, you're serious?
by The allmighty MORONRON
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic so please tell me if anything is..horrible its rated T for sex and...other things in the later chapters and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Neiko: yo the writer dude person doesn't own BF 2142...actually we think its EA who does...

Naru: and people please rate this and send me some feedback I need at know

Presea: yeah review or else...

Naru: okay I think they wont need that kind of motivation

Neiko: yeah or else.

Naru: oh shit...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Launch Room; Titan, Cold Vengeance; Verdun, France 0600 Hours, 2143

As the lumbering titan slowly lumberingly lumbered away from the sunset and the smoldering ruins of the French city of Verdun, the sun...was never even noticed as it sunk into the horizon, the gray clouds enveloping the entire sky.

"Haaaaaah fucking cold in here!!!" Lance Corporal Neiko Blantir grimaced to his squad mates.

"Quit bitching Neiko I'm barely cold" Kelly shot at him

"Your nipples beg to differ honey" Neiko smirked. "I can chip the ice from the cargo bay with those" Some of his squad-mates' jaws dropped some others rolled their eyes.

"One more word and yer fuckin dead"

Neiko smiled and closed his gray eyes obviously imagining Kelly's supple, bare chest. "I'll warm em up for ya babe"

Anthony, the squad's support gunner put his orange and gray helmet on "Dis...is gonna get ugly... really soon" The other squad members donned their helmets smirking to another brutal beating.

The squad was a special forces team, consisting of mostly Recon sniper units with the exception of Anthony and a few others, the support gunner and some medics, they were ready for their usual patrols in the hangar waiting for the go signal in the launch room, the soldiers in one big circle standing next to their launch pods, most of them sitting, unfortunately for Neiko.

Kelly turned a hot red and looked at the other ladies, most were engineers without any armor. "Neikoooo" she whispered sweetly and pulled off her over armor and walked over to him who was sitting cross-legged and holding his helmet in his lap.

Neiko opened his eyes expecting a treat "Yes Kelly?"

Kelly took a sexy, alluring mask onto her face and slowly walked to him with a horribly risqué smirk on her face, swinging her hips. "Neiko..." she started biting her lip as she walked over to him. When she got there she squared closely to his body and placed her hand lightly on his face "Neiko-kun..." she whispered as she closed in onto his face."

The squad was completely stunned at this display Anthony's jaw dropped, Yuki kept reading her book, brushing some of her short, cloudy purple hair from her eyes, Dane's nose started to bleed out a little bit from the heat emanating from his face.

"Y-yes Kelly?" Neiko obviously didn't expect this happening and swallowed very hard.

Kelly bit her lip and stared directly into his eyes, her blue eyes piercing into his, "Neiko-kun...you know I don't like it when you do thaat" she quietly whined, caressing his face with her hand slowly.

Neiko saw something, something he expected...the inner assassin that was in her eyes that got her into this team. He saw it and was too late.

"OH FUCK NO!!!" He saw her hand behind her back with Lethe's wrench and quickly scrambled to his feet and rolled across the floor on his shoulders.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH!!!" Kelly shouted with Satan flashing in her eyes. She shot her hand out and caught him in midair and pummeled the wrench into his stomach.

The squad came to life and saw the fight progressing and started hooting and shouting; the men rooting for Neiko and the women shouting for Kelly; "CMON KELLY GO FOR HIS EYES" "RUN NEIKO RUN!!!" "HAHAHA SOMEONE CALL THE INFIRMARY" Kelly smirked and stared at the huddled mass of sniper on the ground grimacing...She reached out and grabbed his shoulder to pick him up and dropped her wrench, "Maybe next time you'll watch your mouth."

In one deft move Seiko swiped her feet from under her and like a gunshot he slid past her as she fell and caught her by the neck and waist.

"Are you really that cold?" he slowly rested his chin on her shoulder, smirking, showing off his jagged tooth.

The squad saw this and roared with laughter from the men and with yells of disgust from the women.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING DICK!!!!!" Kelly shrieked and gyrated.

"Okay" Neiko let her go and pushed her away from him.

Kelly...only 18 going on 19 was at least a good 5 inches shorter than Neiko, ran forward and quickly skidded to a halt and grabbed her wrench from the ground and then charged toward the Black haired, strangely cat eared sniper.

"Humph" Neiko grunted as he smirked and watched her charge full force, kicked his helmet forward and watched it roll slowly toward her on its side.

Kelly rushed fasted toward screaming like a banshee as the other members of the team who were laughing and cheering on, never saw the helmet and was going to fast to stop, stepped on the helmet and slipped, and flew forward.

Neither of them knew this was coming and as she flew toward Neiko he tried to in any way catch her he put up his hands making himself smaller he put both his hands across his face, Kelly smashed into him...possibly going mach 4 or something like that, her gaping mouth narrowly missing his lips, going past then grazing his cheek, quietly screamed" Oh shit!!!" as they both toppled over each other. Both soldiers were mortified as they found each other in a position they would both enjoy on different circumstances.

Neikos hand was grabbing something he would never touch until after the war, holding her voluptuous ass (yeah I got to the point there!), even through her armor even through his gloves he could feel her warmth, and the entire room was dead quiet.

Kelly's hands were placed on the ground around Neiko's head, her breasts hanging over his face. Her eyes clenched closed expecting a more brutal landing.

Lethe's yellow eyes grew wide as she let out a long gasp and the entire squad except the two "lovers" snapped to attention "S-SIR" as she saluted the commander.

Looking up from his paperwork he said in a deep voice with authority "okay squad you won't have a patrol today..." he looked up and witnessed Neiko looking up at him with a nervous smile in the same position "WH-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CORPORAL!?"

Neiko could only close his eyes and smile as he uttered "G-GOOD MORNING SIR"

Commander Olivera grimaced and ran a rough hand threw his gray hair "Shut up Neiko I wanna hear what is going on NOW"

Anthony chuckled and walked over and rested an arm on the commander's shoulders and faced the "couple" "eheh...well...commy...our beloved idiot over here is getting a little some if you know what I mean."

Neiko's eyes bolted open and turned even redder "WHAT?!"

Kelly's eyes opened and looked at the commander and shrieked "C-COMMANDER, SIR UH...SIR TH-THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE S-SIR"

The commander hid a slight smile and asked "Then what is it? You know that I can court marshal you for another one o those displays of violence ma'am"

"P-Please sir TH-THIS IS ALL NEIKO'S FAULT SIR I-I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" Kelly pleaded

The squad mates were all silent except for Lethe who let out a little snicker. The commander's face-hardened and he looked over to Neiko and asked him, "Corporal, whadoyou got to say about this?" his voice hinting a little of Southern accent.

Neiko glanced over to Kelly's "assets" and back over at the commander "W-well…commander...Randy...may I call you Randy?...okay whatever, well...it all started like this; I just said it was cold and she got all violent and such and she tackled me and this happened.

The commander sighed and held up his paperwork "Anyway...your assignment for today is to infiltrate a PAC warehouse and steal some food and medical supplies for the titan and the people of Verdun"

Anthony crossed his arms and asked, "Why can't we just assault the warehouse and take it that way?"

"Because we like it the hard way" the comm. retorted "Well get going you guys suit up and launch your all green" and with that the commander walked off with a slight limp. Neiko and his squad got up and went straight down the hallway to the lockerooms to get their gear for the mission.

Neiko walked with a red face and stared at his hand "Nyaaah…it was all weeeet…."

Anthony stood behind him and asked out loud so everyone could hear "SO Neiko how was it?"

Neiko played along and decided to mess with Kelly and the other girls "OH MAN SHE WAS WARMI THINK IT WAS A LITTLE WET"

Anthony and Dane Smiled and in said in unison "OOOOO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS"

Neiko, only 17 turned around and asked the men "WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Anthony, 20 years old was like a big brother to him and responded, "WEELL LITTLE MAN WHEN A BITCH IS WET DOWN THERE IT MEANS SHE WANTS TO CUDDLE"

Before they knew it they were at the lockerooms and the men and women split up and went to go and change. Anthony, Dane, and Neiko were the only males in the team and were completely oblivious of the steaming, boiling, smoldering, irately angry women behind them; Lethe, 18 years old, slender and quick with yellow eyes pierced threw Neiko's back as he obliviously walked on. Kelly, the fiery young woman with matching flame red hair and green eyes, tall and strong enough to carry a rocket launcher was looming over them as they walked on with no idea clenching a knife with a demonic smile. As the women were getting their weapons ready, changing into their winter armor, and making the final preparations so were the men. Neiko, opened his locker, got out his Lambert Carbine, attached the stabilizer, which glowed a brilliant dark blew, picked out his AT-3 active camouflage, glanced at a picture...a small, blurry picture, of a small child, seemingly with dark eyes with someone, a smiling adult in a white coat who has his hand on the child's shoulder and a revolver in the other hand, Neiko stared at this picture and seemed to focus on the one detail the child had, a pair of felinical ears rising out of his hair...the blurry picture seemed to make him feel strange...like a churning feeling in his stomach, a burning quaking feeling in his gut. Neiko let out a breath, and slammed the locker shut, then walked out onto the loading deck and leaned on the wall, he looked down towards the burning city of Verdun and lit a cigarette as he let out a quiet, pitiful groan trying painfully to keep warm.

Twenty minutes later the squad regrouped in the launch room in all their needed equipment. Anthony looked at his launch pod's launch screen and stared blankly at the glowing square.

"Gaahh…" He grimaced "Why can't they just drop me off?" He asked to cold metal.

"OOOOKAAAYYY!!!" Presea shrieked, her blond hair shooting out from under her helmet "LET'S DO THIS!!!"

"FUUUCK I DON'T WANNA FLY!!! LEMME JUST BEAM ME DOWN OR SOMETHING!!!!" Anthony bitched.

A chuckle or two from the group and they all stepped in the cramped pods and waited for the generic computer voice to count them off.

"Launch commencing in thirty seconds"

The group made the last checks on their biosigns and statuses. A moment later the voice chimed in.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"1"

"Launch"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe I finally finished dis shit ALRIGHTY THEN PEOPLE HELP ME OUT IF YOU SEE ANY FLAWS THAT NEEDS CHANGING


	2. Chapter 2 heh

Okay the disclaimer

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_1"_

_LAUNCH_

Nothing

Absolutely nothing

The titan slowly floated above the war-torn city of Verdun, with steam jetting out of its jettison tubes.

"Hey…heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey…shouldn't I be flying right about now!? Wh-what the hell gives!?"

The neko's voice chiming out of his pod, all of the, distressed, miffed, and pissed off soldiers were still stuck in their pods, waiting to be launched or…launched. Neiko leaned against the back of the pod with a groan, obviously disappointed,

"Fuck I thought I'd be flying outta here at 90 miles an hour, but NO stupid titan had to get all NYEH and screw up on us…bastard."

Anthony chuckled and just came out with what he was going to say,

"Neiko I swear to god if you launch these pods if we don't have I am going to make your next week here a living hell, okay? Okay agreed."

Neiko looked at the comp screen funny. Many various thoughts raced through his head at mach 7 as the other squad members were chatting and he blurted out like the moron he is,

"I wonder if Kelly's tits are all mashed up against the pod door or does she have like, a special pod for that?"

Anthony "knocked" on the pod door and said sweetly in a velvety voice,

"Kelly, enlighten us?"

Kelly was gritting her teeth, clenching and unclenching her fists and practically raping her shoes with her toes (vivid isn't it?) and replied in a sweeter more womanly tone,

"Anthony, sweetie, ask me again and see what happens when we get out okay Hun, and even if you imagine it…I'll know oh yeah baby, I'll know"

Neiko knocked on the door

_Ping ping_

"What was that?"

_Ping ping_

"Dane what's that?"

"I don't know why are you asking me?"

Dane yelled.

Pin PING

"_I SAID FRICKIN PING FUCKING PING!"_

The neko boy's voice chimed in throughout the entire launch room and ripped through the conversations. Lethe dares to ask,

"Neiko why'd you say that?"

Neikos face turned blank.

"I don't know"

The whole room sighed.

Twenty minutes of…exhilarating conversation later

Neiko's sounding metallic through the door with the entire room listening,

"…and that's how I got the senator to give me his cookie"

The whole room again, sighed.

Ch-ch

Presea shrieked,

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEIR NOISES COMING FROM MY POD?! AM I GOING TO DIE!? NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Neiko laughed,

"No that's one of the refugees I know, he's working as an engineer."

"_OooOOoo_, an engineeeeer."

Presea cooedt as images of strong, knowledgeable men flew past her mind's eye, Presea's eyes started to glow as if they were backlit. Neiko sensed it, shit, wait, hell yeah! Wait, yeah HELL YEAH! Presea's about to make a total idiot of herself, recorder ON!

Neiko did his damndest to stare threw the 2 inches of titanium.

No prevail. The squad heard a giggle and Presea's voice

"_So…have you been an engineer long? I can show you around the titan if you'd like then maybe…some dinner, and a movie so uhhm…what do you say?"_

Presea's date, an 11 year old refugee from Belgrade responded as flat as Lethe's chest,

"No thanks"

"GUH! Y-Y-YOUR…JUST A KID?!"

"Yup"

Presea turned a hot pink, slapped her hands across her mouth and clamped her eyes shut and yelled out a muffled moan,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!"

The child smirked and twitched his…you guessed it…cat ears.

"So Neiko how have things been going?"

"Pretty good Genis, pretty good"

The first neko replied.

Kelly was the first to break the silence as Genis worked on the pods,

"So you know each other?"

Genis brushed away some black n blue tinged hair from his eyes and blinked,

"Yup"

"How do you know each other?"

"We met"

Kelly's vein on her head started to dance and bulge, Neiko shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that, I mean how and when you met."

"Well, we were sitting in some PAC base, you dudes came, and whisked us away to…10,000 feet midair."

Kelly's vein…I have named Bill, started break dancing.

"Okay, why are you working in an adult environment? You a kid."

"I know I am and I am working here because you need my help, and if you take offense in it would now leave and let you ponder on how to get out of your most likely metal coffin." Genis said…once again flatly and blinking a pair of crimson red irises.

Bill grew a little.

Ch-ch ssh

One pod opened, Presea walked out of her pod to see a short, strangely black and blue haired, red eyed, thin-shouldered neko boy standing there with the most emotionless expression she has ever seen in her life. Still horribly shocked she inched out of the room, with a cloud of shame hovering over her blond spikey hair, with Genis staring at her like a red eyed rock.

"Not even a thank you…how rude." He muttered. Then with that Genis started working on Dane's pod.

_Ch-ch-ch_

Danes awkwards conversation begins..now.

Ch-ch-ch

"So…Genis…hows everythin goin for ya buddy?"

Genis looked up at the slit that Dane was talking from…then looked back to his work, cold as…the glacier the titan was headed for, oh shit…ehh later.

"Hm not much of a talker ah?"

_ch-ch-ch_

"So have any hobbies?"  
_ch-ch_

"Got your eyes on any neko chicks out there?"

_ch-chchchchch-shh_

Another pod opened, and Dane walks out scratching his head ashamed that no conversation could be made…fucking moron Dane. Genis stared at him as he walked off, blankly, that deadly stare, and then quickly stated,

"Barely anyone has manners anymore…"

Then he started working on Lethe's pod. Begin.

_Chchch_

"um…"

_ch-ch-ch_

"_Uh…how…uhhm…"_

_ch-ch-ch-shh_

Another pod opened, and Lethe walked out like an empty zombie,

"uh thanks?"

Genis stared on as she walked off with a face that said, ' That really wasn't pleasant.'

As Genis looked at her with a smaller version of Neiko's smile,

"Your welcome."

Genis walked over to Neiko's pod and looked at the slit with a friendly voice, not like the robot he sorta is,

"Hi Neiko what's crackalackalten?"

Noises of a waking up neko emenated from Neiko's pod,

"wh-wha? Oh ohh, well I'm doing fine, how's your medicine and physical therapy goin?"

_ch-ch_

"Pretty good actually everything's going pretty smoothly."

Ch-ch

"Ch-ch"

"You can stop that." Genis looked a little miffed.

"Gaooo…"

Ch-ch

"So hows the others doing has Koushi been taking his pills?"

"Yeah he has."

"Good."

Ch-ch ssh

"Okay you're free to go."

Another pod opened, Neiko walked out of his pod lazily as usual,

"How's the eye treatment going?"

Genis was drying his hands of some oil and this time had a pleasant look in his face and replied with a pout,

"I like my eyes man they make me special."

"Yeah they do but number one, they can really hurt your sight and number two, it scares the women away, now do you want those cute little refugee girls avoiding you because you've got blood red eyes that seem to glow? Ah? I don't think so.

Genis looked at the smiling Neiko funny and said plainly,

"Um…I think I'd enjoy being single until I'm as old as you, by the way I've known you for a month, I forgot how old you are."

Neiko looked away and scratched his cheek and chuckled,

"Uhhm…I forgot…and I never asked, whats your last name?"

"Baishi"

"Gezuntite"

Genis sighed,

"No, my last name is Baishi, Genis Baishi"

"Oh yeah…well thanks HEY lets get some lunch I'm thinking of getting some blanmange and a-"

Neiko at that moment got cut off by an already irate, busty corporal named Kelly Meyers.

"HEY HEY HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME YOU FUCKIN MORON I WANNA GET OUTTA THIS THING!!"

"hheyheyhey" yeah, Neiko

Neiko and Genis looked at Kelly's pod with bright eyes, their wit sharpening,

At the same time they said with a smile,

"Say pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"YEAH NO, FUCK YOU BOTH"

Neiko and Genis traded smiles and Genis came out with,

"Wouldn't that be a little oh maybe, I dunno kinky? Screwing and 11 year old boy, and a sadistic 17 year old?"

"Genis, please I'm begging you here PLEASE get me out, I'm scared"

Kelly admitted and Anthony 'knocked' on the pod door, eew.

"Okay, fine since you asked nicely, and I can't turn down a pretty face."

Genis said with a smile and Neiko gave him a thumbs up.

Kelly growled like the banshee Neiko believes she is

Ch-ch

A total and complete dead silence filled the room.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

Absolutely nothing

Kelly decided to break the silence, oh no,

"So uhh, Genis, how do you know Neiko?"

Neiko sighed and cradled his head in his hands,

"Ahh crap tearjerker, incoming."

Genis looked at Neiko and continued working,

"Ehh later."

Kelly's vein started dancing again,

"There won't be a later when you get me out of here I never going to see you again."

Genis looked at the slit from which Kelly was talking from funny.

Neiko smiled and started laughing maniacally and shut everyone up and got looks from everyone, even Genis,

"aaaaahaaaa…man….Kelly if you wanna milf out on Genis its okay I don't really care go crazy on him but please…..please…..don't waste my time by asking how me n him met its just gonna make us feel like shit."

Kelly's vein also known as Bill started to break dance,

" IM JUST CURIOUS IS ALL I DON'T WANNA DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS YOU FUCKING PRICK!!"

Neiko tapped Genis's back with his foot, as his eyes glowed with his signature…..perviness. Genis looked up at Kelly threw the slit with wide, shakey, tear filled eyes as he started a low, weak whimper,

"S-so you wouldn't w-want to milf on m-me?"

Kelly almost had a heart attack and Anthony 'knocked' on the pod door.

"AAAH YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!"

'Ahhhh but he's so cute!!'

"YOUR FUCKING SICK!!"

'Ohh hes so adorable!!'

Genis….looked disappointed at Kelly's mundane and typical reaction and blew a strand of hair away from his eyes which so conveniently landed right where it usually is, right between his eye and his ear…detailed isn't it?

Ch-ch-ssh

One more pod to go…at last I'm tired.

Kelly saw Neiko who was putting up his hand and squeezing an invisible cunt, walked over and slapped him across the face.

"You fucking perverted bastard."

Neiko started rubbing his cheek and kept laughing and managed to say out loud,

"Babe you know I like it rough so don't deny it you like it when I say things like this don't you?"

Kelly turned a deep beat red and looked at Genis, who was….still looking at Kelly with those irresistible wide, ha innocent, crimson eyes and started grating her teeth as she resisted the urge to beat him senseless…the regular way not the way where she…..back to the conversation!! Kelly's eyes started bulging and she grated her teeth, and started growling like an angry cat. Genis poured more and more of it on and started his little whimper again,

"Are are are you going to h-h-hurt me" P-p-please don't hurt m-me please?"

Genis was making Kelly melt on the inside and on the outside….she was as cold as the titan walls. Neiko shifted uncomfortably, his apprentice is failing, 'Oh well he can take care of himself…can he? Well he's always been clingin onto me sorta…ever since I met him….you know I'm gonna see what he does see what he's learned' As Neiko was thinking to himself nothing was happening…Kelly was still staring at Genis and Genis was staring back….his cute, innocent look fading into his usual, natural, "I don't give a fucking shit face" slowly the wide eyes were drooping, slowly drooping into the sleepy look he seems to have plastered on his face all the time, the whimpering stopped, and Kelly seemed to be winning the staring contest the air got even drier with the ruthless cold in the air. Kelly was just intensifying her stare, staring lightning into Genis, and Anthony couldn't take it anymore,

"GAAAAH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOORE!!"

and with that, he tore open the pod door and bolted out into the hangar like an insane retarded refugee on crack. Kelly broke the stare and looked after Anthony as he was bolting out of the hallway, leaning out the door way…her chest fruit ( OH NEW WORD) hanging as she looked on, and Genis quickly got up and tugged on Neiko's sleeve and whispered, "Dude let's get the fuck outta here."

Neiko was staring at Kelly's tits….Genis slapped him and pointed up toward the ceiling and his kitty ears perked up, Neiko nodded as he boosted Genis up and then both of them clung onto the ceiling pipes, Neiko in a desperate attempt, tried to at least graze his hand on Kelly's boob. Kelly looked back ready to stare bullets into Genis and found just a bunch of tools on the floor and she gazed blankly into the white, fluorescent lit room.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

And guess what?

Noooooothing

Until Neiko broke the silence…once more,

"dot dot dot dot dot…?"

Kelly grunted and looked behind her….spun around and looked into the room….spun around again and looked in the hallway…nothing

"Hmm guess they ran."

She muttered and walked down the hallway….springing her trap…she knew Neiko wouldn't resist it…she started swinging her hips as alluring she could, started biting and sucking on her finger and started humming a sexy ass tune. Neiko was whimpering like a dog doing his damndest to fly out of the room……with Genis using every fiber of his being to keep Neiko with him in the room…in safety. Neiko's thoughts raced at hyper speed…or as fast as I can type,

" AW COME THE FUCKON IT'S A SIGN DON'T YOU SEE RIGHT THERE!? SHE WANTS ME AND THAT'S HOW SHE'S SHOWING IT!! THAT'S HOW SHE IS SHOWING IT!! CMON LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!! PLEASE!? LEMME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKER CMOOON!! GAAAAAHHH THERE SHE GOES…………I CAN STILL CATCHUP CMON LEMME GO!! GAAAAHHH YOU FUCKIN WHORE!! LET-ME-GOOOOOOO!!"

wow that's long…

Genis was holding on for dear life now, his feet planted on the pipe and leaning back as far as he dared clutching onto Neiko's uniform like a frightened child, because he was a frightened child...

That's really long….ew.

Neiko's droopy sleeper eyes widened and shook with the desperation of his pervert soul, desperately vying for Kelly's D cup mounds., yet some part of him knew it was a trap, but he wanted some, but when Kelly's humming wasn't audible anymore he camled down and him and Genis walked the other way down the hall to a very secluded and closed off space in the titan where Neiko's "people" reside. He and Genis walked past the guards taking off their hat…and helmet quickly flaunting their kitty ears and having to cover not only their neko ears and regular human ones because of that loud ass alarm signaling the cargo bay door was opening. After all the loud….screeching and bustling of engineers, Neiko kinda…sorta I think whipped out his service revolver (sorry I forgot the name)

"FUCKING ALARM THINGY!! DIE!"

and with that he shot the speaker box…silencing the room, and the people in it. Neiko perked up his ears and blankly and walked on muttering quietly to himself,

"Well there goes my salary for this month….wait…do I get a salary?"

Genis looked up at Neiko with a rare smile and started laughing quietly with impish eyes,

"You know Neiko,"

He said between little fits of eerie laughter,

"That they've missed you and they were really bored before I left and-"

"THEM?! BORED?!"

"Yep…bored."

"BORED?!"

"Bored"

Neiko's face flashed from scared as hell…to a teary eyed neko boy…correction, scared as hell, teary eyed neko boy, they were ready for him. Genis looked straight ahead with the devilish smile he and Neiko posses straight ahead right toward the refugee holding…area thingy. Many people didn't know what Neiko…okay what the hell is this? What the fuck am I writing? the Christmas Carol? Pssh….read on people…read on.

The airlock leading to the holding area opened and led down a narrow hallway to a single stark white metal door not even shiny just white with the walls completely stripped of any protrusions such as pipes or light bulbs like all the other walls n such on the titan. The floor was also completely white…yeah strange isn't it? Neiko and Genis walked quickly down the hallway…Neiko still scared as fuck, stopped halfway down the hallway with a pathetic whimper, and Genis…laughing maniacally pushed threw…slowly…he wanted to soak it in, and when the soulless neko and the jester neko nothing was in the room…only a bunch of neat, empty bunks in rows, like in a barracks, nothing was there.

Neiko's face turned to being curious and looked around…he spun and looked around in a circle, nothing, spun around again…nothing, spun around once more, nothing.

"WELL HA! TO YOU LITTLE MAN I GUESS THEYYY ARE SOMEWHERE ELSE"

Neiko sat down on one of the bunks and to a deep sigh,

"Man…I thought those little demons would rip me to pieces"

Genis replied flatly, horribly disappointed,

"Yeah I wish they were though, there kinda funny."

"Not for me"

Yeah but…ohh…"

"What?!"

"Err…run, run, run"

Neiko got up, with a smile and panicked eyes…more like bolted up, and grabbed Genis by the hair and ran out the door, as fast as he scuttled. Just when they both got clear of the door, a huge clang met their ears and as they turned around they saw a huge round dent in the door.

"Holy fucken shit"

"woah…"


End file.
